Magic Cost Theory
The Magic Cost Theory states that creatures have their total stats (attack + defense) based on their magic cost. Regular (excluding blacks, golds and holidays, which will be explained later) non-rainbow creatures will get a maximum of 10 total stats for each magic point it costs. That means that creatures that costs 1 magic point total stats range from 1 to 10, 2 magic points range between 11 and 20, and so on. For the maximum total stats a creature may have the theory is always true, but for the minimum it is never that low. For all 1 magic point cards, the minimum stats add to at least 7 (With Ethan Allfire being the only exception with 6). For the great majority of the cards above 1 magic point the minimum is half the range (15 for 2 magic points, 25 for 3, 35 for 4, and 45 for 5), with only 7 exceptions: Embarrassing Bard, Farmer Tom, Woadic Marauder, Travellin Wizard, Fummy, Cactus Thug and Mother Fluff Bucket. Examples: Rainbow Creature Cards total stats will ALWAYS be their Magic cost times 5. Which is half the maximum a regular creature will have (that happens because they can be played on any lane). Examples: Christmas creature cards There are only 7 so far (2 rainbow and 1 for each faction): Blue Slimey has 21 total stats for the cost of 2 magic and thus is the Only faction card that breaks the limit of 20. Rainbow Gnome also has 21 total stats for the cost of 4 magic and thus is the Only rainbow creature that breaks the limit of 20. Purple Cow, Pea Soup Barfer, Wall of chocolate , Snowball and Paladim all follow the rules explained earlier. Halloween creature cards There are only 12 so far (2 for each faction and 2 rainbow) and they all follow the rules explained earlier. Gold (Non-Rainbow) Card Magic Cost Theory Gold Cards have 50% more total stats than their regular equivalent. So, to apply Magic Cost Theory to Gold (Non-Rainbow) Cards, you would have a maximum total stats of 15 for each Magic point the card requires. That will give a maximum of 15 for 1 magic point, 30 for 2 magic points, 45 for 3, 60 for 4 and 75 for 5. But what happens with odd stats? The answer is that the attack is Always rounded down and the defense is Always rounded up. If you observe gold versions of creatures that have equal odd stats, such as The Sludger, Evil eye and Woadic Time Walker, you will notice that they all have one more point in defense. Rainbow Gold Card Magic Cost Theory What happens with gold non-rainbow creatures goes the same for gold rainbow creatures. Since each rainbow creature have 5 total stats for each magic point it requires, gold rainbow creatures will have 7 or 8 total stats for each magic point, the difference happening due the criteria of rounding in attack and defense. Therefore 7/8 for 1 magic point, 15 for 2, 22/23 for 3, 30 for 4, and 37/38 for 5. The two exceptions to this rule are Fisher Fish and Brain Gooey, which both have 25 total stats despite being golden. Normal Gold (Non-Rainbow) Card Magic Cost Theory Example Black cards As explained in black card category page there are 14 black cards so far (2 for the sandy lands and 3 for the other factions) and all their stats total add up to 30. That is why they are so hard to acquire (Placing first in black card tournament or hitting 0.006% on daily gift) and are classified as 5 star.